1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus that is represented by a facsimile, a printer or the like.
2. Related Art
In a recording apparatus that is represented by a facsimile, a printer or the like, since recording paper as an example of a medium is jammed in a transportation path (referred to as a paper jam or the like), JP-A-2007-279298 proposes an image formation apparatus having a configuration in which when the paper jam occurs, nipping of the paper is released in conjunction with an opening of a rear cover so that the jammed paper can be easily removed.
A recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2012-240813 has the following configuration. An inversion roller forms an inverted path through which recording paper is inverted, and the inverted path is provided in a bending inversion unit that is attachable and detachable with respect to the recording apparatus main body. When the bending inversion unit is detached from the recording apparatus, a paper transportation path inside the apparatus is exposed.
However, in the image formation apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2007-279298, the configuration to release the nipping of the paper at multiple positions becomes complicated. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the nipping of the paper can be released at limited positions and thus, workability in a paper jam release process deteriorates.
In the recording apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2012-240813, there is a problem in that when a user performs a paper jam release process, it is necessary for the user to detach the bending inversion unit, and the workability deteriorates. There is a problem in that in a state where a part of the paper is nipped by roller provided on a side of the bending inversion unit and the other part is nipped by rollers provided on a side the apparatus main body, when the bending inversion unit is pulled out, the paper can be ripped.